


Love Live! Sunshine!! Eclipse

by maniacwrites



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacwrites/pseuds/maniacwrites
Summary: Yoshiko has always been going on about her "Fallen Angel" status and otherworldly forces, but everyone brushes her off as a Chuuni. One day, an unexpected event occurs in Uchiura that brings literal Hell to Earth. What will become of Yoshiko?





	Love Live! Sunshine!! Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This project will re-written and be moved to another account called Touya_Kami within a few days. Don't worry, it's still me writing it.

 

 

 

 

 

> Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned....

 

Current year, 2018 AD. Once every millennia, the world experiences an otherworldly event unlike no other. This unholy cycle started 2 millennials ago, where the birth of a certain individual bridged the gap between Life and Death. The next millennial, Demons from the underworld managed to sneak past the magical barrier erected around the world and destroyed one of the holiest and strongest barrier towers to ever exist, weakening the barrier tenfold. This story is the ending to the trinity. Demons have grown tired of waiting a thousand years every time they wish to attack, and thus have decided to launch a full frontal attack on the universe. However, as the magical barrier is still strong, the Demons have restrictions that hamper their conquest:  
1\. The portal must be situated in a location with a high magical atmosphere.  
2\. The portal can only transport so many demons at one time.  
3\. The portal requires a 30 day ritual to be held in Hell in order for the portal to be able to transport a large amount of Demons.  
4\. Beings with low magical affinity can see the portal and even traverse through it, as there is not enough power to conceal it's presence.  
5\. The ritual  **IMMEDIATELY** loses it's effectiveness if it is delayed/stopped, as a large uninterrupted magical energy flow is required to strengthen the portal and break through the barrier.  
The plan of action is simple. Send a strike force through the portal to secure its summoning position, and hold out for the next 30 days. How will the world respond to this threat? This. Is that story.

 

"Ku ku ku ku....." murmured Yoshiko. "I sense it.... A disturbance in the magic equality of the world."

 

The weather was perfect for one of her chuunibyou antics. Dark, storming, and the most ominous atmosphere you could ever get in Numazu.

 

"It cannot hide from me, one who has descended from the skies!" 

 

As if on queue, a portal appeared behind her. Crimson in colour and perfectly elliptical in figure, it was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

 

"Is this.... Hell?" Yoshiko asked curiously. With a look of suspicion, she approached the portal in an attempt to 'inspect' it, only to be greeted by a towering cloaked figure with a scythe in hand.

 

"W-w-wait a minute.... This is real.... isn't it?!" Yoshiko stuttered, now struck with fear at the realisation of her current predicament.

 

The figure took a bold swing at Yoshiko, in full view of her camera, which was streaming to her audience.

 

"Kyaa!" Yoshiko yelped, barely dodging the intruder's scythe. As a result, it struck down one of her camera's tripod legs, where it conveniently pointed to her bed, where she was being cornered to.

 

 _Shluk! Shk! Splat!...._ Those were the sounds the people around her would have heard. The sound of Yoshiko being stabbed repeatedly could almost drown out her cries of pain.

 

 **"Am I going to die like this?"**  Yoshiko asked herself in monologue, with it being the only thing she was capable of now. The despair of the entire situation overwhelmed Yoshiko, turning her into a sobbing mess that couldn't even cry.

 

The feeling of life being drained out of her body lead Yoshiko to attempt one last futile retaliation 

  

"No! I don't want this! I.... don't.... I haven't.... even...." Crying out in desperation, Yoshiko mouthed her final breath.

 

It was a feat to even be able to say a word in her situation. Her stomach was gorged out, throat essentially ripped in half, mouth filled with blood from injuries and intestines spilling out.

 

 _"Ba dup!"_ What was that sound? Yoshiko managed to glance over to her right, and saw her phone light up with hope from her LINE messaging app. 

 

This notification caused the cloaked figure to turn around and started to break everything around him. Her camera, her laptop, her shelves....

 

Satisfied with the destruction it caused, the figure turned its attention back to Yoshiko and got its scythe ready for a fatal blow.

 

Raising it above its head, one smooth swing, from her cranium down to her gut. It made a satisfying  _"shlick"_ sound as it ripped through Yoshiko's body. . . . .

 

 

 

 

"Ah!" Yoshiko screamed.

 

"Oh.... It was just a dream!" Yoshiko exclaimed excitedly, glad that she didn't actually go through that traumatic experience.

 

"I have to tell this to Lily! I'm sure she'd be enthralled by it!" Jumping out of bed, Yoshiko thought this to herself.

 

Grabbing her soaked door knob and wading through puddles of water, she left to find Lily.

 

* * *

 

  
Chapter 1: On dark skies  
  
Act 1 END

**Author's Note:**

> A little short for my liking, but it should be enough to keep you excited for the next chapter!


End file.
